Launchpad's Group Finds Kiki and Jiji/Meeting Darkwing Duck and his Group
(In another part of Duckburg/St. Canard, another car went past the clock tower) Scrooge: (Voice-over) It was the Eve of our good Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip's Diamond Jubilee. And the year their Majesties’ government came to the very brink of disaster Launchpad: (Voice-over) She... Oh... (Chuckles) We're getting ahead of ourselves. (There, below the car, were seven anthro ducks, one female and six males. The first male anthro duck is a middle-aged male duck with white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a pair of small glasses, a blue long-sleeved tunic with red neck and sleeve rims, a red sash, and a gold neck brooch, a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red webbed rain boots. He is Scrooge McDuck. The second male anthro duck is an extremely muscular male anthro duck with white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a light brown long-sleeved shirt with poofy sleeves, tan pants, a brown leather belt with a gold buckle, a cream-colored scarf, a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red webbed rain boots. He is Launchpad McQuack. The third male anthro duck is a young male anthro duck with white feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light brown eyebrows, light blue eyes, and wearing a purple short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe around the torso and indigo neck and sleeve rims, green shorts with yellow lines on both sides, a yellow long-sleeved raincoat, a yellow rain hat, and red webbed rain boots. He is Genie "Gene." The fourth, fifth, and last male anthro ducks are young male anthro ducks with white feathers, orange beaks, legs, webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing red, blue, and green long-sleeved shirts, yellow long-sleeved raincoats, and yellow rain hats and red webbed rain boots. They are Huey, Dewey, and Louie respectively. And the female anthro duck is a young female anthro duck with white feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, long black eyelashes, and wearing a pink short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves and a dark pink bodice, a pink long-sleeved raincoat, a pink rain hat over a pink ribbon on a matching hairband, and dark pink webbed rain boots. She is Webbigail Vanderquack, or Webby by her friends) Launchpad: (Voice-over) My name is Launchpad McQuack. Scrooge: (Voice-over) Mine's Scrooge McDuck. Webby: (Voice-over) I am Webigail Vanderquack, but everyone calls me Webby. Gene: (Voice-over) I'm Genie, but everyone calls me Gene. Huey: (Voice-over) And I'm Huey. Dewey: (Voice-over) Dewey. Louie: (Voice-over) And Louie. Launchpad: (Voice-over) And we're most recently of the Princess and Prince's 66th Regimen. (Once the car stopped, a male anthro cat named Muta came out of the car. Launchpad's group headed off as they looked at many marked places) Huey: (Voice-over) We had just arrived in Duckburg and St. Canard after protecting the people in Tokyo and were anxious to find a quiet place. (Then a raindrop fell from the sky. Launchpad's group put their newspapers away and opened their black umbrellas before heading off) Webby: (Voice-over, chuckling) Preferably dry. Gene: (Voice-over) Where we could rest and find a bit of peace. Louie: (Voice-over) Little did we know that our lives were about to change forever. (Suddenly, the group heard someone crying. They paused for a moment. Then they really heard someone crying from inside a forgotten rain boot. They walked over to the shoe and peeked inside) Launchpad's group: (Surprised) Oh! Scrooge: (Surprised) Oh my! (It was Kiki (Now wearing a blackish blue long-sleeved dress coat with five big, black buttons going down the front, a black beret, and a tan, white, and red plaid scarf), and she was the one crying. She was sitting on a small box labeled "Walt's Liver Pills" with Jiji comforting her) Launchpad: Are you all right, miss? (Kiki stopped crying, gasped, and turned her head along with Jiji who noticed. Launchpad's group went inside the boot, and Scrooge pulled out a light blue handkerchief from his pocket) Scrooge: Oh, there, there. Here, dry your eyes. (Kiki calmly and sadly accepted the handkerchief, and she blew her nose on it. Then she wiped her tears away and was about to hand the handkerchief back to Scrooge, but he stopped them) Scrooge: No, you may keep it. You need it more than I do anyway. But that's okay, because I have a separate spare. (Understanding Scrooge's decision, Kiki fiddled the handkerchief in her hands) Scrooge: Anyway, tell us. What's troubling you, my bairn? Kiki: (Sniffling while feeling better) My cat and I are lost. (Sniffling while feeling better) We-we-we're trying to find Darkwing Duck and his group of Eggert Street in St. Canard, calling themselves the Justice Ducks. Jiji: That’s right. Launchpad: None of us had any idea your cat can talk. Kiki: Yeah. I'm a delivery service witch with magic. Jiji: That's true. Kiki: Anyway, I found this that led us here. (Kiki showed them a small newspaper clipping. Launchpad and his group looked at the headline) Gene: Now, let's see here. Launchpad: (Reading the headline) "Famous detective team the Justice Ducks solves baffling disappearance." Hmmm.... (Curiously) But, where are your mother and father? (By now, Kiki started to tear up again) Kiki: (Crying) That's why we m-must find the Justice Ducks! (She cries on the handkerchief as Jiji tried comforting her) Jiji: (Patting the girl on her back) There, there, calm down. Webby: Well, neither one of us knows any Darkwing Duck or any members of his group called the Justice Ducks. (This made Kiki look on in sadness. Launchpad's group just smiled warmly) Launchpad: But I'm the only one who knows them. And I definitely remember where Eggert Street is. Kiki: (Gasps in astonishment) Oh, thanks! Jiji: Will you take us there? Scrooge: Of course. (Kiki and Jiji smiled happily as Kiki put the handkerchief in her dress pocket. Someone who could help her and Jiji find Darkwing's group. Launchpad's group re-opened their umbrellas and headed out into the rain with them) Scrooge: Now, come with us. Dewey: We'll find these Darkwing's group guys together. Launchpad: Stay warm, miss, you don't wanna catch a cold. Kiki: My name is Kiki. Jiji: And I'm Jiji. Kiki and Jiji: Nice to meet you. Launchpad's group: Same here. (And with that, the seven anthro ducks, girl, and cat set off to Eggert Street. It took a few minutes before the group found Eggert Street, a street located in St. Canard, and a condo, too. Another male anthro cat named Baron Humbert Von Gikkingken was playing a violin on one side of it, but the place that they were looking for was the other side, marked "Detective Darkwing Duck and Justice Ducks: 321 Eggert Street") Scrooge: Well, here we are at 321 E. Eggert Street. Launchpad: Where fellow detectives can hang out and be smart. (Scrooge knocked on the front door. Just then, the door opened up, revealing a male anthro dog and a female anthro duck. The male anthro dog is a male middle-aged anthro dog with peach fur, floppy ears, a black nose, short balding gray hair, and wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, a periwinkle sleeveless vest with a single gold button on the front, white gloves, a plum-violet long-sleeved tuxedo with a black interior, a dark gray bow tie, dark gray pants, and black shoes with white spats. He is Duckworth, Darkwing's group's butler. And the female anthro duck is a female elderly duck with white feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, short, gray hair tied in a bun, light blue eyes, and wearing a pair of small glasses, a purple long-sleeved dress with a frilly, lavender collar, a white apron, white ankle-length bloomers with frilly white ankle rims, lavender stockings, and purple shoes. She is Mrs. Beakley, Webby’s foster grandmother and Darkwing's group's maid. Anyway, Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley are holding some books, blankets, pillows, and, of course, a medieval mace) Webby: Good evening, Grandma. Launchpad’s group, except Scrooge and Webby: Good evening, Mrs. Beakley. Good evening, Duckworth. Scrooge: Is this the very residence of the Justice Ducks of Eggert Street? Duckworth: I'm afraid it is. Mrs. Beakley: (Sighs) They’re not here at the moment. But you're welcome to come in and wait. (She nods her head) Launchpad: Well, we don't want to impose. It's just the girl here. (He motioned to Kiki, only to see that she and Jiji are gone while the others got confused. The group then turned to see Kiki and Jiji sitting on an armchair by the fire, with Kiki looking at a magnifying glass nearby) Kiki: (Eagerly) Interesting! Jiji: Very interesting. Duckworth: Oh, my! You poor dear! You must be soaking wet and cold from the rain. (Mrs. Beakley removed the beret from Kiki’s head and wrung it dry. Then she removed the girl’s scarf with a smile) Mrs. Beakley: Oh, but we know just the thing! Let us fetch each of you a mug of hot chocolate and some of my fresh raw fish. (She and Duckworth headed into the kitchen. Kiki and Jiji looked around, amazed by a lot of items, like an auto pipes and shoes leaving foot prints on paper) Kiki: This Justice Ducks must be a group of good detectives, right Jiji? Jiji: Yeah, that's right Kiki. For someone who used to... (Launchpad’s group had just taken off their rain attire (With Scrooge putting on a black top hat with a white band and red spats, Launchpad putting on a brown pilot’s helmet and dark brown webbed boots, Gene putting on a red baseball cap, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie putting on red and white striped, blue and white striped, and green and white striped baseball caps respectively) when they heard a voice from outside) Voice: Aha! The villains slipped this time! We shall have him! (The door bust open as ten Japanese boys in robes came in with smiles of triumph on their faces. The leader was holding up a gun as lightning struck, making Launchpad's group gasp. The same Japanese boys rushed over to the table, pushing Launchpad's group aside) Lead Japanese boy: Out of our way! Out of our way! (He tosses a hat, letting it land on Scrooge's head) Scrooge: (Surprised) I say! (He takes the hat off his head, scowling) Who are you?! Lead Japanese boy: (Confused) Who? (Realizing) Oh. (When the ten Japanese boys took off their Latex masks, they were revealed to be four anthro ducks, one girl and three males, five human boys, and a male Dream Eater. The first male anthro duck is a male anthro duck with white feathers, light blue eyes, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a green long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. He is Darkwing Duck, or by civilian name and form, Drake Mallard. The second male anthro duck is a 9 year old male anthro goose with cream colored feathers, cream colored hair feathers, and orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing a dark green short-sleeved button-up, collar-flapped shirt and red rimmed glasses. He is Honker Muddlefoot, or Honk for short. The last male anthro duck is a 10 year old male anthro goose with cream colored feathers, short red hair, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing a maroon short-sleeved turtleneck shirt with salmon pink sleeve rims. He is Tank Muddlefoot, Honker's older brother. The female anthro duck is the same age as Honker with cream-colored feathers, short red hair in pigtails, light green eyes, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, and wearing a purple hair ties, a purple short-sleeved tunic-like Jersey with pink neck and sleeve rims and a white number “1” on it, white socks, and burgundy and white shoes with white laces. She is Gosalyn Mallard, Drake's daughter. The first human boy is a 16 year old boy with short dirty blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, and wearing a silver chained necklace with a silver crown-shaped pendant, a dark blue short-sleeved shirt with white sleeve and neck rims, dark green capri pants with red belts and dark bluish-gray ankle rims, gray overpants, a dark blue belt with a silver buckle, gray, white, red, and yellow fingerless gauntlets, a black short-sleeved jacket with six small gold buttons, red, white, and gray lining, and black, red, and green checkered interiors, and yellow and dark green shoes with dark green crisscrossing straps and ankle rims, and sometimes carried a key-like sword as his weapon called a Keyblade. He is Sora. The second human boy is a 17 year old with short silver hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a pale blue short-sleeved shirt, steel blue elbow-length fingerless gloves, blue capri pants with navy blue straps on the sides, platinum buckles, a steel blue purse on one of them, and black and white checkers on the ends, a steel blue short-sleeved jacket with platinum buttons and black and white checkers on the bottom of his jacket, dark gray socks, and steel blue cargo boots with periwinkle laces, steel blue straps on the tops, and black waffle-stomper soles and sometimes carried a sword-like Keyblade as his weapon. He is Riku, Sora’s best friend and partner. The third human boy is the same age as Sora with short curved spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a black zipped-up tanktop underneath a white short-sleeved jacket with a red interior, a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist, a small black fingerband on his left index finger, a small white fingerband on his left middle finger, black and gray pants, and black, gray, and red shoes. He is Roxas, Riku’s friend and partner and Sora's twin brother. The fourth human boy is a 22 year old well-built man with short slick and spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a short-sleeved slate gray shirt, a black wristband on the right wrist, a gold, brown, black, and red arm armor on the left arm, a red x-shaped belt around the torso and back area, a black obi-sash, a pair of beige obi-pants, and red, brown, and gold armored boots. He is Terra. The last human boy is a 15 year old with the same hairstyle and color as Roxas, blue eyes, and wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt underneath a red, black, and white short-sleeved jacket that one half represents Roxas and the other representing Sora, a pale green and gray armored shoulder plate on his left shoulder, a pale green and gray armored belt, a black x-shaped belt around the chest and back area, a pair of black, white, gray and slate gray pants, and red, black, white, gray, slate gray, and pale green armored shoes. He is Ventus, Riku and Terra's friend and partner and Sora and Roxas' little brother, who is referred to as Ven by his friends and brothers. And the male Dream Eater is a tiger-like spirit with gray fur accented by black stripes, large spherical heads with small ears, narrow blue eyes, a white snout, stubby, fingerless limbs, and a stubby tail, and wearing a dress in a gold and blue cape that conceals a Spirit sigil on its back and a small pink purse around its neck that bears the Lux emblem. He is Chirithy, Ventus' best friend) Darkwing: My name is Darkwing Duck of Eggert Street, my good friends. Or by civilian name and form, Drake Mallard. Honker: And I'm Honker Muddlefoot. Tank: Tank Muddlefoot. Gosalyn: Gosalyn Mallard. Sora: Sora. Riku: Riku. Roxas: Roxas. Terra: Terra. Chirithy: Chirithy. Ventus: And Ventus. But you can call me Ven. (Darkwing and his group pulled tabs on their costumes, causing them to deflate and revealing their slender forms. This confused Jiji and Launchpad's group, except Launchpad, but Kiki (With her coat off) was excited to see Darkwing's group) Kiki: Darkwing! I need your help, and... Darkwing: (Cutting her off) All in good time. (He removed his Darkwing Duck costume and puts his Drake Mallard attire underneath a purple bathrobe before he tossed a dart over his shoulder toward a dartboard while Honker, Tank, Gosalyn, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Terra, and Ventus puts their pajamas on) Kiki: But-but you don't understand! Jiji: She's in terrible trouble! Drake: If you'll excuse us! Tank: Coming through! Chirithy: Gangway! (They and the Justice Ducks walked by Kiki and Jiji quickly. They sighed sadly and wearily. Drake took out a bullet of some kind) Scrooge: (Angrily, wagging his finger at Drake's group) Now you see here, Drake! Louie: This girl is in need of assistance! (If the Justice Ducks are a group of detectives, they sure are rude ones) Webby: (Angrily, agreeing with Scrooge and Louie) We think you ought to.... Drake: (Handing Launchpad a gun) Will you hold this, please, Launchpad? Launchpad: Okay. (He closed his eyes, unaware of what he was holding while pointing the gun to his head. Opening his eyes, he yelped as he held it away from him. Drake took the gun back) Gene: (Realizing) Wait a minute. How did you know Launchpad's name? Drake: He and I are best friends four years ago. Honker: Today, you returned from protection duty in Tokyo. Am I right? Tank: Ya darn right. Launchpad: Oh. Why, yes. Scrooge: But how could you possibly...? Drake: (Cutting him off) Quite simple, really. (Then he held up Launchpad's left arm to reveal some stitching on his sleeve) Drake: You've sewn your torn cuff together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (He gathers several pillows) And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (To Kiki and Jiji, perplexing them) peculiar pungency found only in Japanese provinces. (One by one, Drake and the others tossed six pillows to Launchpad and his group, who held them against their bodies, their faces mostly covered) Launchpad's group: (Muffled) Amazing! Drake: (Spinning the gun) Actually, it's elementary, my dear friends. (He began aiming it at one of the pillows) Gosalyn: Do yourself a favor, cover your ears. Honker: You don't want the noise to hurt you. (Kiki and Jiji obeyed) Riku: Oh, and try to hide. Roxas: And avoid getting shot. Tank: Drake's not often a good shot. (Launchpad's group gasped, for Drake is about to shoot! Launchpad's group tossed the pillows into an armchair as the civilian-wearing superhero duck aimed at the pillows. Launchpad's group yelped as they ducked behind a chair. They quickly grabbed Kiki and Jiji and hid them behind the couch. With that, Drake shot the pillows, causing feathers to fly around. As the others took a peek, Drake blew smoke from his gun. Duckworth and Mrs. Beakley came upstairs from the laundromat. They heard a shot and decided to investigate) Duckworth: What's going on? Mrs. Beakley: What in heaven's name? (They see the feathers and Mrs. Beakley got shocked that the feathers are from the pillows) Mrs. Beakley: Oh, oh! Our.... (She spits out a few feathers while she and Duckworth grabbed some, feeling distraught) Our good pillows! Duckworth: (Patting the coughing Mrs. Beakley on the back) Are you all right, ma'am? Mrs. Beakley: (Spitting out the last feather) Yeah, I'm okay. (She glared in the direction of the armchair) Mrs. Beakley: (Furiously) Drake Mallard! (Drake is tossing the feathers aside, when he popped his head above his chair) Drake: (Nervously) Uh-oh! Mrs. Beakley: (Furiously) How many times have we told you not to shoot my good pillows, especially your wife's?! Drake: There, there, Mrs. Beakley. It's quite all right. Hmm, yes. I believe I smell that delightful hot chocolate of yours. Why don't you and Duckworth fetch our guests mugs of it, along with your delightful fresh, raw fish? Duckworth: (Leaving) Of course. Mrs. Beakley: (Stammering) But, Drake, but, but.... (But Drake gently pushed her and Duckworth into the kitchen before closing the door. At this point, Drake got onto the floor on his hands and knees, looking for the bullet that was fired) Drake: Now.... I know that bullet's here somewhere.... (The duck warrior stopped when Sora finally saw Kiki, who is holding it up) Drake: (Taking the bullet) Thank you, Miss.... Kiki: (Giving out her name to Drake's group) Witherspoon. Kiki Witherspoon. And this is my talking cat, Jiji. Jiji: Hi there. (Kiki and Jiji hoped that Drake and the others would now give Kiki some help) Sora: (As he and the others walk back to their desk) That's a really nice name. Kiki: Thank you. Drake: Now if you'll excuse us, we've got some work to finish. Jiji: Looks like we dodged the bullet there! Kiki: (To Jiji) Don't do that again. This is just plain stupid. (To Drake and the others, concerned) You don't understand. You see how...? (Drake shushed her sternly. Why couldn't they talk to them? Drake opened up a small box, taking out the other bullet. If this experiment worked, Drake would be one step closer to being a master detective. The duck hero put the bullet under the microscope, took out the one he fired, and put it under the same microscope) Gosalyn: Now, time to play, match that bullet. Kiki and Jiji: What is he doing? (Drake is busy using the microscope to look at the bullets carefully) Ventus: We're on the tail of a dangerous villain. Terra: He hopes that the bullet we found matches to the one in the gun, depending on which directions that the former were fired at and how the gun fired the latter bullet. Drake: (While looking at the bullets) Yes, oh yeah, good.... (So far, both bullets seemed to match.... But when he got to one part, to his horror, the two bullets were in separate directions) Drake: (Frustrated) NOOOOOOO!!! Drat! Gosalyn: Not a match, Dad? Drake: (Looking down to the floor in defeat, sadly) Yes.... Another dead end. (He took the extra bullet and tossed it away before he and the others went back to their chairs) Drake: (Sadly) He was within our grasp. (So, sadly, he and the others flopped into their chairs, with Drake looking down before reaching or a violin nearby, playing a soft melody. Launchpad's group paused before nudging Kiki) Gene: Go ahead, Kiki. You can do it. (Now was the time to tell them, since the Justice Ducks aren't distracted at the moment. With determined looks on their faces, the sad Kiki and calm angry Jiji walked over to the depressed Drake while his group noticed them) Jiji: Now, will you please listen to my owner? Kiki: My parents are gone, and I'm all alone. Drake: (Depressed) Young lady, this is a most inopportune time. (He continued playing, but he looked at the sad girl) Drake: (Rolling his eyes) Surely your grandparents know where they are. Kiki: (Sadly) I-I don't have any grandparents. (That made Drake yelp as his violin playing came to a screeching halt) Sora: (Not sure what to say) Um, well.... Drake's group, except Drake: Then perhaps... (They, except Drake, pondered on what to say next. Then Drake looked seriously at the girls) Drake: (Impatiently) See here, we simply have no time for lost and found! (He scoffed and turned away. By now, Kiki and Jiji are getting annoyed, and Kiki crossed her arms over her chest) Jiji: (Annoyed) Hey, Drake! We know Kiki came to you for help, and now you're turning her down! Kiki: (Annoyed) Jiji's right! I didn't lose them. They were taken by four mutants, a dark-looking boy, and a creature! (Upon hearing what Kiki just said, the Justice Ducks, mostly Drake, turned to them with hopeful smirks) Drake: (Smirking) Did you say.... Four mutants, a dark-looking boy, and a creature? Kiki: Yes. Jiji: That's what she said. Riku: (Smirking) Did one of the mutants look like a plant? Kiki: (Unsure at first) I don't know. (Excitedly upon realizing) Oh, yes, one of them is. But the other three were different, one is dressed like a jester, one a plug-wearing rat, and the last mutant is a water dog, and the dark-looking boy looked like Sora here. (Points at Sora for a moment) Plus, the creature looked like a bat shaped like a bowling ball people could play with. Drake's group: (Standing up triumphantly) Ha! (Launchpad's group walked up to the Justice Ducks, who are now sitting on top of the chairs) Scrooge: I say! Webby: Do you know them? Gosalyn: Know them? Drake: Those mutants, that dark-looking boy, and creature, they are the Fearsome Four, consisting Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack, one Vanitas, and one Demidevimon, by respective names, are the employs of the very fiends who is the target of our experiment! Tank: The horrors of our every waking moment! Drake: The nefarious Negaduck! Honker: And his partners besides Vanitas, Myotismon and Hunter J! (Drake points to a picture over a mantle frame, with the flame and thunder roaring. In the picture are four figures, who are grinning sinisterly) Launchpad's group, except Launchpad: Negaduck, Myotismon, and Hunter J? Launchpad: I know who Negaduck and the other four mutants are, but Myotismon, Hunter J, Vanitas, and Demidevimon? (Drake leaned over the top of his chair) Drake: He's a genius, guys. (He ducked down quickly before reappearing at the side) Drake: A genius twisted for evil! (He turned to the front of the chair) The Napoleons of Crime! Huey: Is this Negaduck's group really bad as all that? (Drake poked his head from behind the banister) Drake: Worse! For years, my team and I did our best to capture them, each time we came close! (He scowled as he held his angry fist at the four figures' picture) Each time, so close, but each time he's narrowly evaded our grasp! (Drake finished his story) Drake: Not a corner of Duckburg and St. Canard's safe while Negaduck's group's at large. Honker: There's no evil scheme they wouldn't concoct! Sora: No depravity they wouldn't commit! Drake: Who knows what dastardly scheme that villain is plotting even as we speak? Coming up: Negaduck's group is revealed to Kokiri and Okino at their lair. And after sending their main goons and Vanitas out to find supplies for their plot, they proceed to explain the plot to the rest of their goons, and end up killing off one of them for being insulted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Great Mouse Detective Fanmakes Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parodies